


girl in my dreams

by allthewaydown



Series: when sun and moon collide [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sobriety, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko loves Katara so much, Zutara OPM Week, pre engagement jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown
Summary: you're the girl in my dreamsi will be there when you callmidnight and daytimefrom dawn to twilightyou're the girl in my dreams- girl in my dreams, sofa sky; zutara opm weekinside zuko's mind before he proposes to katara; modern au
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: when sun and moon collide [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	girl in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> no trigger warning for this one!

you're the girl in my dreams  
i will be there when you call  
midnight and daytime  
from dawn to twilight  
you're the girl in my dreams  
\- girl in my dreams, sofa sky

* * *

Zuko paces the floor, his steps echoing against the hardwood floor of the studio that he and Sokka were waiting in. They stand on a stage that is surrounded by cotton ball clouds that Toph and Suki made themselves to emulate the mounds of snow that could be found in Katara’s homeland. It was hot and sticky where they were so Zuko thought that if he couldn’t bring real snow to her, he would try his best to imitate it. 

Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling with fairy lights and it looked like a starry night sky and he had only hoped that Katara would be so amazed by the decor that she would be swayed  to say yes to his proposal. 

“Zuko, please stop pacing,” he hears Sokka say behind him. “You’re going to walk a hole into the ground.”

“I can’t help it, she’s going to be here any minute and I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest.”

“Well, I’m sure she has a small inkling of what’s about to happen, and knowing my sister, a yes is the only answer she’s going to have.”

Zuko turns to Sokka with a desperate look.

“You really think so?”

Sokka returns his look with an empathetic one and a small small graces his face.

“I’d bet my entire life savings on it.”

In the three years of Zuko and Katara’s relationship, he can be sure of a few things. How Katara sounds like when she’s sleeping, how she likes her eggs in the morning, and if her brother bets something on his life savings, it’s a sure deal.

But through those years, Zuko also knows that Katara is as hard headed as a turtle duck’s shell and will fight for what she’s passionate about. He only hopes that he is one of the things she will fight for. 

Katara is one year sober today, and Zuko thinks a proposal on this day is a bit insensitive, but his friends and his Uncle all disagree. They all say that it will be a day that will bring more joy to Katara. Joy that she needs to be enveloped in to help her from reverting back to her old ways. To encourage her to stay sober. 

Zuko thinks the idea is still insensitive, but he can’t deny the truth in their words.

The clock ticks on slowly and the hour of Katara’s arrival inches closer and closer. Memories of their time together rushes through Zuko’s brain and he can’t help but smile when he thinks about how in love with Katara he is.

He would give the world up just to see Katara smile.

He would give up fame just to see Katara everyday.

He would give his dying breath to save Katara’s life. 

And when she arrives and tears of joy fall from her eyes as she says yes practically surges Zuko into a throng of euphoria he has never felt before.

He hopes this joy will last his lifetime, and with Katara in it he knows it will.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this one makes up for the angst and sadness the past 3 chapters have given you. i told you it gets better!! so sorry this took a bit, i had back to back shifts at work and didnt get around to editing.
> 
> let me know what you think! only 3 parts/songs left and then that's it! i hope yall like it so far! then its back to your regularly scheduled "kiss me quick, but make it last" updates!


End file.
